Talk:Jurassic Park: The Game
T-REX'S Roar? ﻿ I can't believe they messed up T-REX'S roar. I hope when the game comes out they fix this! Well... since this is only the trailer they may just cross your fingers.﻿ Who knows. I found the graphics are HORRIBLE! I really hope they will fix thatm other wise it won't be as exciting/scary as the movies. Ruler of the coasters 17:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 New Format Hey, just stopping in here to try and contribute to this wiki starting with this page. I apologize for the dramatic restructure but the previous format was, in my opinion: very messy, disjointed, and full of grammar errors. While I'm not a grammar saint myself, I've done my best to rid of the pure copy and paste text (unprofessional) and incomplete sentences. I've taken my experience in other wiki's (Wikipedia, Halopedia, Battlefield Wikia, Wookiepedia) to try and bring a solid and clean structure to this and future JP game pages. Looking forward to working with you! PS: The photo gallery slideshow isn't working as planned, I hope someone can fix it. If not I'll volunteer to have a standard gallery up and running with non-watermarked photos I've been collecting - Asian Inferno 07:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Looking Forward Really looking foward to this one. JPOG will probably still remain my fav game though. :) Jurassic Park Treasury 04:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Dino-Questions and Future Protection I have a question that I need an answer to: I have seen all the trailers for this game, and I have not seen the: Parasaurolophus At all in any of them? Does anyone have any info as to if they are appearing or not? I also request that this page be protected for registered users only because it keeps getting the same info repeated. SP2562 19:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) *Brachiosaurus *Gallimimus Parasaurolophus was mentioned in one of the video interviews, I'll try and source it. As for the other two, those are speculative and I think should be removed because I have yet to hear anything of the two from public or private sources. Asian Inferno 03:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Minor dinosaurs I just thought of something; if they're making the game have dinosaurs that didn't get enough or no screen time, is it at all possible that maybe Baryonyx will appear? It is mentioned on the map and didn't get any screen time. I think a battle with one would be entertaining, but I do highly doubt it'll appear =P. SP2562 02:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Velociraptor Debate Something strikes me as odd. The Raptors on Isla Nublar didn't escape until the day after the Incident began, whereas in the teaser trailer, they are shown to have escaped at night. WE NEVER SEE THEM AT NIGHT IN THE FIRST FILM? How can this be? Could there have been a second Raptor clan? Kuchipatchi9 13:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) velociraptors in the novel about escape and have babies before you realize no staff. Metricanthosaurus? In one of the pictures on jp legacy I noticed a picture with a skull of a Metricanthosaurus and it had the telltales lable. It also had a sauropod skull that look liked it came from a diplodocus. Wait know your thinking that diplodocus dosen't live on isla nublar but it had the telltales logo so they must have been studying the dinosaurs from isla sorna. Could you upload this picture so we can help you verify? -SP2562 04:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Mosasaurus' the Mosasaurus attacks in the game? Or is it simply a lesser enemy or maybe a cameo? I think it will probably be an enemy, I picture it striking from below like a great white. Release Will the PC version be released on a dics that we can buy from a store or do we have to download it. ::Only the Xbox version is on a disc, all the other releases are only downloadable. MismeretMonk 07:19, October 28, 2011 (UTC) dino's MORE DINOSAURS! If you type in Jurassic park the game return trip trailer you will see Compys,Pteranodons,A good look at troodon and all of the other dinos in the trailers and game plays including mosasaur. Nima lives In the return trip trailer she is seen in multiple areas like the marine faclty. So when she was dragged out of her hiding spot it must have been a death seen like how in the video Billy gets eaten by a t-rex and a dilophosaurus. They were planned _______________________________________________________ The troodon were planned to be on the island in the quarantine pen and away from the other dinosaur population P.S. the dinosaurs other name for ingen is IG74726f6f646f6e. The game's coming out tomorrow. WOOHOO!!!! I've already pre-ordered the deluxe edition, and I can't wait to recieve it! I like how the game isn't a shooter. Why is every JP game a shooter when there isn't much shooting at all going on in the movies? Especially games based on the first movie, because why on earth would they bring a gun if they never expected the dinos to escape??!! Fifth episode? Every JPTG article on the internet states that there are 5 episodes, but only 4 are listed here or anywhere else. So is there a fifth episode or not? :I'm also not sure about that. I hope they're still working on it.MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Downloading the game I just checked the PSN and they didn't have it, is it a time zone deal or is it just late? PLEASE help me. 20:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't panic. If the game was expected to come out today, it's obviously finished. I'm sure it will be available soon. They probably had an uploading glitch or something. Either that or Telltale's last year and a half delevoping the game have been seriously wasted. Plot section needs severe rewrite The plot section, as it currently stands, is a total mess. It seems to be based off of the trailers, not on the actual game itself, since events are completely out of order and in certain parts, completely incorrect. I've known this for awhile, I don't know who speculated the plot based on those things but I didn't bother changing it or getting rid of it because I really didn't get back into the JP effort till the game was out. It's been noted and should be changed very soon. Asian Inferno 22:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gerry You should mention how Gerry doesn't have a mustache in the game, yet he does in the first film. Kranitoko (talk) 18:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes we'll make a Contradictions with the movie section.MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures WHERE ARE ALL THE PICTURES GONE?????!!!MismeretMonk 22:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Mosasaur I love the mosasaur sequence in the last chapter of this game. It adds sort of a "Jurassic Park meets Jaws" aspect to me. Plus I've always wanted to see water dinos in the JP franchise (and for all you smartasses out there I'm aware that Mesozoic marine reptiles are not dinosaurs, I'm just speaking informally that's all)